Ponnie's Jealousy
by SoraOblivion62
Summary: Tori is locked inside Hollywood Arts when a certain enemy makes an appearance. Jade tries to help but falls prey to the girl as well. Bondage-themed story with lighter sexual themes. TorixSam, TorixJade
1. Chapter 1- Trapped in HA

**A/N: **I wrote this story about a year ago and decided to post it here after having a lot of appreciation at another forum. I hope you like, please review or just comment how you like it :). I'm more apt to post more stories if this does well and I already have three other stories complete!

It had been a few weeks since the crazy girl Ponnie had been threatening to get Tori out of Hollywood Arts by making her days a living hell of paranoia and fear. It had taken a clever plan of Tori's to catch Ponnie in the act and have her arrested. Since then, Tori and her friends resumed their normal lives, or as normal as it could get in a school like Hollywood Arts. Tori, Beck, and Cat were busy working on homework for their script-writing class late at night in the black box theater, a small stage where students put on self-written plays and attend class. Cat started playing with her long red hair and smiled as she came up with an idea.

"How about… the boy runs away from home and joins a traveling circus, where he meets this creepy man who trains spiders and it turns out the creepy man is a-"

"For the last time, our story is not going to involve the boy running away from home, Cat," Tori interrupted. "Come on, can we stay on topic?"

Cat frowns and her voice becomes high-pitched, "I'm sorry! I'm getting tired. Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow." Cat folds her arms underneath her breasts, which her tight black tank top accentuates even more.

"I agree," Beck concurs. It's pretty obvious that none of us can think of where to go with this right now. We do have all weekend, let's just meet somewhere tomorrow."

Tori sighs, "Yeah, you're right. Meet tomorrow at my house?"

Beck and Cat nod in agreement as everyone starts to put their things away. Tori stands up and stretches from exhaustion, causing her to push her chest out. She is wearing a long-sleeve red and black striped shirt and tight blue jeans, something that shows off her fit body. Beck is caught staring at her display and quickly goes back to putting his books away. Tori just smiles and laughs quietly to herself.

"So do you need a ride Tori?" Beck asks.

"What about me Beck?!" Cat shouts.

"Cat, remember? I already said I'd take you home."

Cat giggles and twirls her hair in her finger, "Oh yeah."

"So?" Beck again asks Tori.

"Thanks, but it's so nice out I'm just going to walk. I do live only five minutes away remember?" Tori slings her backpack over her shoulder. "Besides, Cat lives in the opposite direction of me."

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow." Beck smiles and Cat waves good-bye as they exit the theater.

Tori takes a deep breath as she exits out another door, walks to her locker and opens it so she can grab a couple other books. She pulls out her phone to check the time, but is stopped in her tracks at the exit to the school. A large chain and padlock is wrapped in between the handles of the double doors, preventing anyone from entering or exiting the building through the front doors. The teen grabs the chain and shakes it, futilely trying to open the door.

"Since when did the janitors do this?" she ponders. "I might as well try the other exit." Upon reaching the other doors, she finds that these doors have also been locked with a similar chain and padlock.

The beautiful brunette grabs some of her long brown hair in frustration and groans. "What is going on?! I wonder if Beck and Cat made it out of the building."

She takes her phone out and starts to dial Beck's number, but then notices two older men walking towards her wearing black jumpsuits. Tori smiles knowing they must be janitors for the school.

"Oh, I'm so glad someone is here!" Tori says as she walks towards the men. "I got locked in the building, could you please unlock this so I can go?"

The men look at each other curiously. One of the men, a large, muscular white man with short brown hair speaks up. "What's your name and why are here so late? You know it's almost ten o'clock at night?" His tone is rough and deep, but gentle, as if he doesn't have to deal with children very often.

"Yeah," says the other man. He appears equally as large as his friend, but with black skin and no hair on his head.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Tori and well, I was working on a project with some friends. They were able to get outside but I got locked in. Could you please just let me out?"

The men look at each other after hearing her story and the black man pulls out a ring of keys. "Yeah." The man walks to the door and starts to fiddle with the lock. Tori smiles and faces the door while she watches the man try to unlock it.

"Oh thank you! I really appreci-"

Suddenly, her speech is cut off by a large hand across her mouth. The large white man also wraps one of his arms around her body just under her breasts, effectively pinning one of her arms to her side. The terrified girl instinctively thrashes around mightily, kicking her legs and bucking up and down. She reaches to the hand across her mouth and starts trying to speak.

"Mmmph mmmmm?!" Speech useless, Tori quickly realizes that her consciousness is slowly fading away. She notices in the struggle that the man is holding a cloth and there is a sweet smell invading her nostrils. She starts to struggle less as she begins to feel sleepy, slowly losing the feeling in her legs and finally falling asleep in her captor's grasp. The black man lifts her arm and lets it drop to test if she's asleep.

He nods to his partner, "Yep."

The white man breathes a sigh of relief, "Alright, the hard part is over. Let's get her to the black box." He easily lifts Tori over his shoulder and starts walking towards the theater with his accomplice following close behind.


	2. Chapter 2- The Reveal

The two men enter the theater and turn on the lights. The black man grabs one of the chairs and sets it in the middle of the stage. His partner then gently sits the unconscious girl in the chair and takes a deep breath. "That chloroform should knock her out for awhile. You got the duct tape?" he asks.

The black man grabs a large roll of silver duct tape from a plastic bag sitting nearby. "Yep." He walks over to where his partner and Tori are in the middle of the stage. The white man grabs the teen's arms and positions them over the back of the chair so her wrists are behind her. This causes the girl's chest to stick out more, her breasts slowly rising and falling in her slumber. The other man then takes her wrists and places them together, palms facing each other, takes the duct tape and starts encircling it around the girl's wrists and also winding it between her wrists as well, effectively binding them together. He then takes the tape and wraps it around her stomach and below her breasts, pinning her body to the chair. After that, the white man grabs Tori's tight thighs and lifts them up, allowing his partner to encircle her legs in the sticky tape. The man also binds her lower legs and ankles to finish taping her up. The men stand back and look at the damsel, her tight dancer's body and fit legs wrapped in sticky silver duct tape, her head down as she soundly sleeps. As the men admire their handiwork, the door to the theater opens. The men turn quickly to see a shorter girl with medium-length curly blonde hair enter the room wearing a tight white T-shirt covered by a shiny black leather jacket and also wearing tight black jeans.

"Well, well, well, looks like you didn't have any trouble capturing our target." The girl slowly walks into the room, brushing some strands of hair out of her face as she walks toward the men and the still unconscious Tori.

"No problem at all," the white man replied. "She didn't put up much of a fight. She completely believed we were actually janitors," he said with a laugh.

"Well, I did say she was as naïve as they come." The blonde girl walks around the beautiful damsel, admiring how she looks all wrapped up in tape. She tests the bonds that hold her, making sure nothing was wrapped too loosely. "Nice work boys. How long has it been since you knocked her out?"

The white man looks at his phone to check the time and responds, "Umm, twenty minutes? It can't be much longer than that."

As if on cue, Tori lets out a quiet moan, a sign that she is starting to wake up. She slowly lifts her head and opens her eyes, moaning some more as most people do when they first wake up in the morning. She tries to stand up but realizes that she is unable to move. "What's going on?! Why am I tied up?!" Tori starts to struggle, shaking around as much as she can trying to break the bonds. However, the tape is too tight and sticky and she is unable to free herself. She finally notices the two men standing in front of her flanking a smaller girl. "You two did this to me, didn't you?! Let me go!" she shouts as she struggles more in defiance. Her deep breathing gives a noticeable rise and fall to her breasts, which causes the blonde girl to raise an eyebrow.

"Why don't you just relax? You're not getting out of that," the blonde says with satisfaction.

Tori's eyes widen as she takes a good look at the girl and realizes who it is. "Ponnie! You set all this up? What do you want with me? And more importantly, how did you get out of jail?!"

The blonde looks confusingly at the two men. "Uhhh Ponnie? Don't you mean Bonnie, with a 'B'?"

"Fine, Dawn, whatever!" Tori says annoyed.

The blonde walks forward a few steps, "Don't you remember who I am? It's me, Sam Puckett."


	3. Chapter 3- Motivation

Tori looks in amazement when Sam reveals that it's her and not Ponnie. "Sam… but you look just like this girl Ponnie I know."

"Well, you look just like the Xtreme Cagefighter Shelby Marx, but I didn't confuse the two of you." Sam walks towards the bound girl and stops in front of her. "Besides, if you really were Shelby Marx, these two nubs here wouldn't have been a problem for you."

The two men take a step back as the scathing comment is uttered. The black man just stands with his mouth agape as the white man just bites his tongue.

Tori struggles a bit as she looks at Sam, "So why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends. We even did that thing on iCarly and sang karaoke together," she says sweetly with puppy-dog eyes. "Wait! This must be an iCarly skit. Aww, Sam you got me. Where's Carly and Freddie?"

Sam forcibly grabs Tori's chin, causing her to grunt, and lifts it up to look into her eyes, their faces inches apart. "Do you ever think Carly would let this go on the web? No, this is much more personal." She lets go of her face and starts to walk around the incapacitated girl. Tori turns her head and follows Sam with her eyes.

"What did I even do?" the bound brunette pleads.

Sam stands dominantly in front of her captive, arms crossed in front of her. "You think you're so innocent... I'll tell you why I've had these two kidnap you for me. First, you get picked out of ordinary school because you sing one little song at a concert." She then moves to one side of the chair. "Then, you're always picked for the lead role in every play you're in. And to top it off," she grabs a fistful of Tori's silky brown locks and pulls it back, "out of everyone in the world who auditioned to open for the Platinum music awards, including yours truly, you're the one they chose. Like the world revolves around Miss Tori Vega."

Tori starts breathing harder, her tight bonds still preventing any movement and leaving her at her captor's mercy. "It's not my fault they chose me. I must have written and sang a better song than you."

Upon hearing this, Sam straddles her prisoner and plants her hand over her lips and presses hard, silencing her and causing her to breathe heavily out of her nose. "Oh, listen to little Miss perfect over here, suddenly growing some backbone. This is exactly why I wanted to do this." She ungags her but remains straddled in her captive's lap. "We're going to have some fun tonight. You're trapped here all weekend." She then pulls Tori's phone out of Tori's own pocket and opens up her contacts. "Now all I have to do is let your friends know you're going on a surprise vacation out of state for the weekend and that you won't be able to help with your assignment this weekend." She starts texting as Tori struggles more.

"Come on, Sam! You don't have to do this. Anyway, you can't just keep me here all weekend. I'm sure _actual_ janitors will be here in the morning."

She dismounts the brunette, walks to her goons, and whispers something to them. The men walk towards the helpless girl and get behind her. Tori then hears the sound of duct tape being torn off the roll and then sees Sam return with something in her hand. "Since you're annoying as chizz and I don't want to listen to you whine all night…" Suddenly, the white man grabs Tori's head in his hands, keeping her from struggling. "Open up, nub," says Sam as she reveals a large wad of cloth.

"You know, my dad's a cop and I can have you arrested," she says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, like I care. I've been to prison so many times it's like a second home," retorts Sam.

The black man pinches their prisoner's nose, causing her to open her mouth to breathe. Her mouth is then filled with the cloth, which is then covered with duct tape. Tori moans into her gag as strip after strip of sticky tape seals her lips. "That will keep you quiet for awhile," Sam says triumphantly. "You two, release her from the chair and untape her wrists. But keep her legs bound so she can't run. We're gonna tie her up in a different way now."

Tori groans into her gag as her wrists and body are released from their bindings. However, her respite does not last long as Sam takes a length of white rope and binds her wrists in front of her by wrapping the rope around and also cinching through the middle. Overhead, a bar that usually hoists props is lowered towards the stage. The white man then takes the rope from Sam and starts tying the other end to the bar.

Sam walks up to Tori and moves a strand of hair out of her face in a mocking fashion. "Don't worry, I'm just going to let you stretch out a little." The gagged girl glares at her captor and breathes heavily out of her nose. Sam then points her finger upward, which causes the bar to start rising up into the air. Tori starts 'mmphing' and screaming into her gag as her arms are slowly pulled overhead until she is only standing on her tiptoes. Her shirt rides up as her arms are pulled up, revealing a fair amount of her toned stomach.

The curvy blonde takes off her jacket, revealing her busty physique. She then strokes the strung-up damsel down the length of her arms, following the shapely curve of her body down to her hips. The brunette's eyes widen and she starts to blush as she is completely helpless against the hands of her captor. Sam stands in front of Tori, hands on her hips with a big smile on her face. "You know, I'm really enjoying this. Me—a girl who is always getting into trouble and gets nothing handed to her—has 'Ms. Goody-Two Shoes' all tied up and at my mercy." She walks behind Tori and gives her a slap on the ass, causing the damsel to jump and yell into her gag. "I think you need to feel what it's like when you do something bad in school," she says as she walks to a plastic bag lying on a chair in front of the stage.

Tori breathes hard through her nose and stares daggers in Sam's direction. She couldn't believe the predicament she was in. How could she be stuck here, strung up and completely helpless? She was supposed to meet her friends to work on a project! Tori yells into her gag as her captor walks back, ruler in hand.

Sam walks behind Tori, tapping the ruler on her palm. "Ms. Vega," she says in her most mocking scholarly voice, "Again, I have found you texting in my class. This is the third time this week!" She gives a firm strike to her prisoner's ass again, causing her to shriek. "I am sick and tired of this disrespect." She gives another couple whacks to her victim's tight ass, causing her to moan sensually into the mouth-packing gag. "I guess I should ask if my most _perfect_ student has any objections," Sam says mockingly. She puts an ear near her 'student's' sealed lips.

Tori screams into her gag, "Let me out you crazy bitch!" Of course, the only thing that comes out is a series of 'mmmphs' and moans.

Sam laughs and says, "I didn't think so. You seem to be enjoying it," as she gives yet another smack to Tori's ass. "You do enjoy it, right?" as she spanks her again.

The brunette closes her eyes and shakes her head, moaning into her gag. Every attempt at struggling only causes her body to spin around, forcing her to regain her balance on her tip-toes. Sam notices the way she spins and a devious smile comes to her face.

"Well, well, well, you know what that spinning reminds me of?" she says as she glides her index finger down her prisoner's cheek.

Tori shakes her head roughly and grunts loudly in an attempt to shake off her captor's digit.

"You're like a piñata!" she says with a Latina accent. "You should know all about that though." Sam grabs the helpless girl's ass firmly with both hands, causing the gagged girl to close her eyes and moan loudly into her gag, and gives her a slight spin. The suspended girl starts to spin, eliciting a scream from the damsel. The blonde roughly grabs her captive's hair with one hand and uses the other hand to spin her in the opposite direction. As she is spinning, the dominant blonde spanks her a couple times.

Tori shrieks into her gag once again, "Mmmmmmmm." She tries to say 'Stop spinning me! Let me go!' but the words cannot escape her cloth-filled mouth.

Sam walks up to her captive, grabs the tape on her cheek, and starts to peel it off slowly. Tori moans as the tape is taken off her face, spitting out the cloth as soon as she is able. "What was it you were saying?" the blonde asks mockingly.

"This is humiliating! I demand to be let out!" Tori screams.

Sam smiles and turns to her goons, "Fine, release her and give her some water and food."

The brunette's eyes widen and a smile crosses her lips for the first time in what seems like hours. "Really? You're letting me go?"

"Oh, don't think I'm letting you leave," Sam retorts. "Mama just needs some food and sleep. Plus," she suddenly kisses Tori on the lips, holding them there for a few seconds, "I have other things planned for you." With that, she leaves the theater, leaving Tori awestruck and confused at the passion she just felt. Why was she being kissed by the same girl who was just treating her like a piñata? Perhaps she wanted to lower her defenses or keep her from running? She felt herself blush thinking about what just happened as she realized she could finally move. The beautiful brunette looks absent-mindedly towards the entrance to the theater where Sam exited, rubbing her wrists and wondering what could possibly be in store for her.


	4. Chapter 4- Friends Make a Plan

Early Saturday morning, Beck, Cat, Jade, André, Robbie, and Rex were all gathered inside Beck's trailer. Beck speaks up, "So, the reason Cat and I called everyone over is," he pauses for a second.

"Why _did_ you call us over at this ungodly hour?" interrupts Jade.

Beck sighs, "I'm getting to that."

Rex jumps in, "Do you know when I wake up this early? Weekdays! It's Saturday and I need my beauty sleep!"

Robbie shakes Rex, "Be nice! What is it, Beck?"

Beck pulls out his phone, "We think something happened to Tori last night."

André sits up in his chair, "What do you mean? Was she actin' unusual when you all were working?"

"No, it's not that." Beck opens his phone and goes to his messages. "We got a text from her last night saying she was going on this, 'impromptu vacation' with her parents and that she couldn't help with the script."

Jade interjects again, "So, you just wanted to tell us you're sad she's gone for the weekend? It's not like she's very good at script-writing anyway." The black-haired girl glares at Beck, fully knowing he has a thing for Tori after seeing them almost kiss before the Platinum music awards.

"That's not it! Tell them what you told me, Beck," Cat says as she pulls on the sleeve of his brown leather jacket.

Beck says, "There's no way that's true. Tori told me herself that her parents were going to Las Vegas for the weekend. She couldn't be on vacation."

Cat raises her hand slightly, "I even called Tori's house to talk to Trina and she said she didn't come home last night." Cat frowns and rubs her arm.

The teens give each other confused looks. "What do you think happened to her?" Robbie asks.

Beck replies, "I don't know, but it's weird that Tori would send a text like this. It's not like her to skip out on homework. We even tried calling her phone and she didn't answer. We think everyone should check around and find some clues to what happened. Cat and I are going to Nozu and see if maybe she went there after we left school last night. Someone should go talk to Trina."

At once, everyone but Robbie puts their finger to their nose, marking that they won't have the unpleasant task of talking to Tori's big sister.

Robbie throws his arm up in defeat, "Oh, come on! Trina's awful!" Everyone nods in agreement. "Fine, but you're coming with me," he says to Rex as he gets up and leaves. From inside, the teens can hear Rex's objections to going to Trina's house.

André stands up and puts his jacket on, "I guess I'll go to Sikowitz's house to see if he's heard anything."

Jade sits with her arms crossed, causing her to show more cleavage in her low-cut black shirt, not saying anything. Beck and Cat look at her, waiting to hear something.

"So? Are you going to check somewhere?" Beck asks.

Jade groans and rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I'll check the school. It _is_ the last place you saw her. I'll keep in touch. But if you find your _girlfriend_, let me know so I can get on with my day." She gets up and walks to the door.

The boy groans, having heard this accusation before. "You know we're not dating, we're just friends."

The dark-haired vixen raises an eyebrow to him, "Surrre." She opens the door and leaves while Beck runs his hand through his hair in frustration. Outside, Jade walks to her car in anger. Admittedly, Tori and she were friends, but she could only stand so much of her optimistic, nice girl personality. The last thing she wanted to do today was go running around trying to find her. Suddenly, a thought crosses her mind which brings a smile to her face. If something really has happened to her rival and she's the one to help her, she could hold it over her head forever. Jade hops in the car and heads to Hollywood Arts.


	5. Chapter 5- The Next Morning

Tori wakes up on a couch that is set up on stage, her wrists handcuffed behind her back. It wasn't the most comfortable sleep she's ever had, but at least it wasn't too restraining. She notices the goons are already awake, guarding the entrance to the door. Escape was impossible during the night, as the men took shifts and exchanged the keys to her freedom each time they switched. Tori starts to sit up just as Sam enters the theater. She is now wearing tight blue jeans with high-heeled boots and a tight pink T-shirt, which really accentuates her busty figure.

"Well now, look who's awake," Sam says as she watches Tori struggle to sit upright. "Take the cuffs off now," she says to one of the men. The cuffed girl is then released and she stands up and straightens her hair.

"So, I guess you're going to continue to have your way with me," Tori says sarcastically.

The men grab a large amount of rope from a bag on the floor and give a coil to Sam. She walks up to the brunette and grabs one wrist, twisting it behind her back and looping the rope around it. "You got that right." She then forcibly grabs her other wrist and crosses it on top of the other, tying them together and cinching the rope between her wrists. Another coil of rope is handed to her, which she loops around the fit waist of her captive. "We didn't really use the rope last night, so what better time to break it out then now?" she asked rhetorically.

Tori rolls her eyes, "Yeah, I'm _so_ excited. Are you sure you can't just let me go? You'll be in so much trouble when someone finds out what's going on here."

Sam threads the rope between her prisoner's legs and loops it through the middle of her wrists. "Remember, I don't care what happens to me. I just want some revenge," she says as she pulls the rope taut, causing it to rub against Tori's crotch. The brunette gives a little moan, which makes her blush. Sam laughs when she hears this, "I knew you would like that." The blonde motions her goons over so they can continue to bind the now helpless girl.

Tori blushes again, "I did not! This is probably the most humiliating thing that's ever happened to me."

The black man takes a length of rope and loops it around her elbows, pulling them tightly together but not unbearable. He wraps the rope around them a few times before cinching it between and knotting it off. The white man then circles a rope below her breasts, pinning her arms to her body. He wraps this around her body multiple times, first below and then above her breasts. The men back off, allowing the damsel to struggle.

"Wow, I can't move much," Tori says reluctantly. The rope moving through her legs prevents her from struggling too much, as she isn't sure if she enjoys the feeling it makes.

Sam walks up to her and moves some strands of hair out of her captive's face. "Just admit you like being tied up like this." She gives a little tug on the crotch-rope, causing the victim to groan.

"I would never admit that," Tori says angrily. She struggles a little as the blonde walks toward her goons. The bound brunette speaks up, "What's your deal anyway? You were treating me so…so… weird all last night, then you kiss me?! What's going on?"

Already facing away from Tori, Sam looks down towards the floor and contemplates her answer. Suddenly, a loud banging is heard from the halls beyond the door, startling everyone. Sam walks quickly to Tori, placing her hand over her mouth in an attempt to silence her. "See what's going on! Get rid of whoever it is." The men exit hastily from the theater. "It better not be one of your friends," the blonde says to her captive.

Tori's eyes widen as she thinks of who it could possibly be. Was it one of her friends? Maybe it was Beck or André, she would even settle for Jade at this point. Maybe they had called the police to search for her. Hopefully, it was anyone who could help her escape.


	6. Chapter 6- Jade Arrives

Jade stands at the entrance to Hollywood Arts, kicking the locked door with her black boots. All she wanted was to see if anyone was at the school and she wasn't happy about waiting. "How stupid, there are not even any cars here," she says as she looks at the parking lot. She hears something on the other side of the door and crosses her arms in front of her, "Finally! I guess someone's here." The door opens to reveal the two men. "Hi," Jade says in an uninterested voice, "I'm looking for someone that was here late last night. Her name's Tori Vega. Is she here?"

The white man, hearing this, clears his throat and says, "Uhh, no, why would she be here? We're just cleaning the school."

Jade sighs in frustration, "I'll just look for myself. I know she was in the black box theater when she was here last night." She pushes her way in between the two men, whom know she'll find Tori in the theater. The black man starts to lock the door as the white man stays close behind the dark-haired girl. "You know, for having to clean the school, the floors still look dirty," she says bluntly.

The brown-haired man clears his throat again, not liking the tone she is taking with him. "We haven't gotten to this hall yet," he lies.

"Whatever," the girl says as she keeps walking. She reaches the door of the theater and opens it to find Tori laying down, bound with rope and gagged with duct tape on the stage.

Tori's eyes widen when she sees Jade and she starts to excitedly yell into her gag.

The white man grabs the dark-haired girl from behind around her stomach, also pinning one of her arms down. He reaches for his pocket to grab something.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Jade exclaims. With her free arm, she elbows him right in the nose and causes him to fall to the ground, yelling in pain. The girl then hurries to the gagged damsel and rips the single strip of tape off her mouth. "What the heck is going on?" Jade asks.

"It's Sam Puckett from iCarly," she says quickly. "She did this to me."

Just then, a lasso is thrown over Jade's body from offstage, pinning her arms to her sides. She is then pulled down to the ground roughly right next to her friend. At the other end of the rope, Sam appears from offstage and runs over to Jade while she is on the ground. She starts wrapping her wrists and ankles in the rope, making a quick hogtie. The blonde stands over her two bound captives and turns to the white man, who is just getting up, nose bloodied. "Really? Way to go," she says sarcastically.

The man checks the blood on his hand and says, "I was reaching for my chloroform so she had a free hand…"

Sam cuts him off, "Do you think I care?" The black man then runs into the room. "What took you?! Come help me with this one," she says as she beckons over the bald goon. She then turns to the white man holding his nose, "Clean yourself up, or is that too hard for you?"

The man's face becomes angry but he leaves to wash his face.

Jade looks at Tori and struggles, "Well, this is just great. How come I let this happen?"

The brunette looks at her sweetly, "Thanks for trying to save me. I really appreciate it. Does anyone know you're here?"

Jade is then hoisted onto her knees and the rope around her ankles is untied, followed by the rope around her wrists. The black man has both arms wrapped around the dark-haired damsel as Sam unties her. After the lasso comes off, the man forcibly brings her arms behind her, causing her to grunt and forcing her chest to thrust forward. Jade moans as the ropes are encircled around her slim elbows. She then looks at Tori and says quietly, "Yeah, Beck and Cat both know. We all went out to search for you."

This elicits a shy smile from the brunette. "Awww," she says sweetly. "You guys are the best."

Jade slightly rolls her eyes. It was this part of Tori's personality that annoyed her the most. However, there was something about her loving, friendly, nice-girl personality that she found appealing. It was true that that night at the Platinum music awards when Jade willingly gave Tori back her spot, their friendship had taken a turn for the better. The brunette had refused to kiss her ex-boyfriend because 'she couldn't do that to a friend.' Of course, she would still act distant to keep up appearances even though sometimes, she wanted to be even closer to her. Jade looks over her shoulder at the man and says, "Well, this will be easy to get out of… it's so loose." She smirks as she patronizes the man.

Tori's eyes widen, "Why would you want it tighter?! I can't even move my arms right now."

Jade grits her teeth as the man pulls it tighter, "Well, you're already tied up and I'm stuck here too. We just have to wait until they let us go." Her wrists are then tied behind her back so her arms are tied the same way as Tori's.

Sam grabs a length of rope and ties it tightly above and below her breasts, pinning her arms down. "So you want your ropes to be tight, huh?" the blonde says as she knots it off.

Jade smiles smugly, "Oh, yes please. So Tori, tell me why Sam is here and tying you up."

Tori sighs, not wanting to divulge the reason she's all tied up. "In a nutshell, she's mad that I opened for the Platinum music awards and she didn't."

The goth looks at the blonde, "You know, I was also chosen to open for the awards. That means both of us were better than you. I bet you want to do so much to us," she says seductively.

Tori's mouth becomes agape, "Jade! What is wrong with you?! You're going to make it worse. Are you actually enjoying this?" the half-Latina whispers.

Jade shrugs her shoulders, but gives a subtle wink in her direction.

Sam grabs two lengths of rope and goes to work on binding Tori's legs at her thighs and her lower legs. The tanned-girl groans as her legs become immobilized. She watches the blonde tie her legs intently, noticing that the hands of her captor tended to rest on her legs longer than it was warranted. She could also feel Sam slightly stroking her thighs with her thumbs, causing her to hold her breath as not to make a noise of pleasure. Could she actually be like Jade, enjoying the feeling of being submissive to someone? She shakes the absurdity from her head, deciding that her lingering feeling about the kiss is what's causing her temporary insanity.

The white man returns to the theater, his face showing a look of true emasculation. He grabs a length of rope and walks to the pale-skinned girl, looping the rope around her waist and then threading it between her legs, pulling it tightly in anger.

Jade closes her eyes and grunts loudly, "Someone's a little angry," she says with a gasp. The man then threads the rope through the middle of her wrists, causing her to pull her own crotch-rope if she struggles. The girl quickly finds this out when she tries lifting her arms as the coil rubs her sensitive crotch.

Sam appears in front of Jade with another coil of rope, taking one end and threading it through the middle of her breasts, connecting the ropes going above and below her breasts. She smiles and says, "You want tight? Here it is." She pulls the rope taut, causing the ropes surrounding her breasts to be pulled together. Jade moans sensually as more of her cleavage is now visible due to the rope harness. The blonde then threads the rope through the coil around her waist which tightens the binding through her legs, sending chills down the raven-haired girl's spine. Sam knots the tie and stands back, allowing her men to tie the goth's legs the same way as Tori's. "This is going to be fun," the domme says. "Now I have two ladies to play with." She twirls the girls' hair in her fingers, fully enjoying the unexpected bonus of the weekend.

The black man wraps his arms around Tori and hoists her onto the couch in a seated position. The white goon then does the same to Jade but throws her down roughly on the couch. She lands with a grunt and falls into her friend's lap. The raven-haired damsel looks up to see the bright red face of her friend looking down at her. Her gaze rests on the dark brown eyes of her friend and she finds herself transfixed upon them. It isn't the first time she's noticed how pretty she was… she outright said it to Tori when they went on their 'date.' In this helpless position though, she felt even closer to Tori. There was no school bell interrupting anything and no reason to keep up appearances. Unfortunately, she was pulled up by one of the men into a seated position next to her friend. She was happy she was still close to her, but it wasn't nearly as comfortable.

Sam stands in front of the two damsels, enjoying the view. Tori, in her red and black long-sleeved shirt, stomach exposed again due to the abundance of rope around her arms; the strict bindings around her legs cutting into her skin-tight blue jeans; her wavy brown hair cascading to her shoulders; she was a sight to behold. Now, the blonde could not only humiliate Tori with what she had planned for her own pleasure, it would be doubly humiliating with one of her friends here to watch.


	7. Chapter 7- Fun with the Girls

Tori looks up to her captor worriedly, "So, what are you going to do with us?"

"Please don't make us be on your web show, anything but that," Jade adds mockingly.

Sam frowns, "As much as I would _love_ to parade you two on iCarly in front of millions of viewers, the other two aren't here." She seats herself in between the two girls, putting her arms over their shoulders. "I'll just have to settle for my own personal amusement."

Tori looks at Jade and then back at her captor, "What do you mean, amusement? Are you going to make us sing or dance for you? It would be impossible tied up like this." She grins, "Maybe you could let us out? I'd be happy to perform for you."

The blonde shakes her head, "Do you think I'm stupid? You're staying like this until I release you on my terms. First things first…" Sam gets up and moves to her plastic bag, her hips moving sensually as she walks. She grabs a two-inch black ballgag from the bag and walks back to the couch. The domme stops in front of Jade and holds up the gag so she can see the size of it. "I don't want you talking while I have my fun with your little friend."

Tori speaks up, "You're going to put that in her mouth? Can't Jade just promise not to say anything?"

"Don't worry Tori, it will be fine," says the raven-haired damsel, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow. "Do what you have to do," she says to Sam. Jade opens her mouth wide for her captor.

"Now that's more like it," says Sam. She takes the large ballgag and places it between the lips of her goth prisoner, completely filling her mouth. She makes sure to tighten the strap behind her head before stepping back and ogling at her captive. "How does that feel? You were so willing to take it in, you must enjoy it."

Jade moans into the gag and struggles in her bonds, causing her breasts to bounce in their harness and allowing the crotch-rope to rub against her most sensitive area. She looks over to her friend, grunts into her gag, and gives her a wink.

Tori raises an eyebrow in confusion. _She really must enjoy this_, she thinks to herself. The brunette then sees her captor looking at her with a smile on her face. "So, are you going to spank me again?" she says sarcastically. "Or, are you just going to gag me too?"

Sam sits on the side of Tori away from Jade and props her legs on her prisoner's lap. "No, I'm not going to spank you again. But I will keep you from talking, in a way," she says as she moves a few loose strands of her out of her own face. The blonde quickly moves her face closer to Tori's, planting her own lips firmly on her captive's. She closes her eyes and presses into the kiss passionately.

Tori's eyes widen immensely as her captor locks lips with her. She couldn't say she didn't see this coming after what had transpired the previous night. The butterflies in her stomach returned as she tasted the strawberry lip gloss of the blonde teen. She peers out of the corner of her eye to see the expression on Jade's face.

The raven-haired girl's eyes were wide and her face was a light shade of red. She laughed quietly into her gag as she watched her friend lock lips with the girl who imprisoned them, knowing Tori was probably fully embarrassed by this. Though she found this humorous and couldn't wait to tell the others about it, she thought to herself about how much she'd like to exchange places with her captor. She wanted to feel her friend's lips against her own and feel the girl's tongue in her mouth. She could feel herself becoming excited by what she was seeing in front of her and the crotch-rope wasn't helping things. She was also a little surprised to find herself salivating at the thought of that encounter, causing drool to seep out from behind the two-inch ballgag in her mouth.

As the kiss continues, Tori closes her eyes and accepts the embrace, unable and unwilling to try to escape it. She's always been attracted to boys, but something about kissing a girl, especially one as attractive as Sam, had her head spinning.

Sam breaks the lip lock and says, "Ever since we met, I've wanted to kiss you." She plants another passionate kiss on Tori as she takes deep breaths through her nose. "I don't know what it is, but that's really the reason I came down to L.A." The blonde once again presses into Tori's lips and uses one of her hands to grope her captive's breasts.

Tori moans as she feels the combined heat from the kiss with the pressure on her breasts and the sensitive touch of the crotch-rope. She could barely register if anything else was happening around her at the moment. Just as she was about to forget where she was, Sam breaks the kiss. The brunette's mouth hangs open with her eyes still closed as she feels the warmth of the embrace disappear.

"As much as I'd love to continue," she says gasping, "I came up with another plan."

Tori starts breathing deeply and looks at the blonde. "If the main reason you came here was to kiss me, what was all that stuff you said about everything being handed to me?"

Sam crosses her arms in front of her, "Oh, that's still true. That's why I brought this." She walks back to her purse and pulls out a small video camera. "I'm going to make sure I have a little something on you just in case you decide to be all perfect again."

"You're going to blackmail me?!" Tori struggles in her bonds. "That's not even fair. I can't choose who picks me for performances and lead roles." Tori looks over to see Jade roll her eyes when she says that. She also notices her chin and shirt are wet, probably from the amount of saliva she spies on the ballgag. "Oh, do you have something to say Jade?" she says in a sarcastically nice voice.

The gagged girl mumbles into her gag, causing more drool to fall off her chin. Jade was much like Sam, in the fact that she did not like playing understudy to someone she thought had less talent than herself.

Sam walks over to the girls, duct tape in hand, and bends over in front of Tori. "Sorry sweetheart, but I'm gonna have to seal those pretty lips of yours again," she says as if she was a director in a movie.

The brunette frowns and reluctantly closes her mouth, allowing her captor to place strip after strip of sticky tape across her lips. She rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath through her nose, annoyed at the fact she cannot speak once again.

The blonde then walks backward while still facing the girls and turns on the camera. She points it to herself and speaks into it. "Hello internet people, this is Sam from iCarly. No, this isn't the usual set nor is it an actual episode of our _insanely_ popular web show. Today, I have a special present to you kids at Hollywood Arts. You probably know a couple girls that go here named Jade West and Tori Vega… say hi to the internet!" She turns the camera on the gagged girls. The girls yell loudly into their gags, trying to scream for help. Sam turns the camera back around, "Of course you know them… everything at this school seems to revolve around them." She walks over to the couch and sits next to Jade, putting her arm over her shoulder and pointing the camera at the two of them. "So tell me Jade, would you consider you and Tori close friends?"

The raven-haired girl glares at Sam, bearing her teeth and grunting into her gag. The blonde smiles and zooms in on her captive's face. The gagged girl shouts undecipherable obscenities into her ballgag, loathing the fact this is being captured on tape. Jade didn't much care what most people thought of her, but even this was a little much. She wonders what her friends would think if she saw her trussed up like this. She looks over at Tori for a second and blushes, trying to hide it from the camera.

Sam points the camera back at herself. "Oh, sorry I forgot she had a giant ballgag in her mouth," she laughs. She points off-screen, "Take it off for her will you?"

The black man appears and walks behind the couch, taking the gag out of her mouth. As it comes out, a large string of drool falls from the girl's lips. "You are so dead when I get out of this," Jade says to Sam.

The blonde pats her on the cheek, "I'm not scared of you. I've taken out guys and girls much bigger than you. Besides, if you try anything, I brought the butter sock. So answer the question; are you and Tori bestest friends?"

The black-haired girl looks over at her friend. Tori's face is a light shade of red, wondering what she will say, if anything. She turns back to Sam, "Oh yeah, we're super close," she says dryly. There is a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she clearly doesn't want to humor her 'host' in this interview. She looks back at her friend and can easily see her radiant smile from behind the gag. Jade knew that although there was sarcasm in the statement, Tori knew her well enough to see through it. She gives a small smile back before turning back to face Sam. "As soon as we get out, I'm gonna beat the chizz out of you and destroy that camera."

Sam laughs, "What about the men I brought with me?"

"You saw what I did to the one guy," replies Jade. "I think Tori could even beat them up."

Tori's eyes widen and she mmphs into her gag, showing her lack of confidence to do what her friend suggested.

The blonde ponders for a moment before speaking. "You know, you're right." She turns and faces the men, "You're done here. I can handle this from here on out."

The two men look at each other and the white man says, "What about our pay? We didn't do this for charity."

Sam rolls her eyes and groans as she stands up and walks over to them. She reaches into her back jeans pocket to grab some large bills, which takes some effort due to how tightly the pants cling to her legs. "Here you go," she says uncaringly.

The man counts the small stash of bills and glares back at Sam. "You're short," he says impatiently.

"Like I care!" Sam snaps back. "Just get out of here before I beat you up and take it back."

The men glare at her but eventually pick up their things and leave.

The blonde walks over to the gagged brunette and grabs the tape over her mouth, ripping it off forcefully.

Tori winces and grunts from the pain. "Owww! Did you have to tear it off that fast?"

Sam sits down and aims the camera at the two of them while also rubbing the damsel's cheek mockingly. "Aww, don't be such a baby. Anyway, here we have Tori Vega. You may know her from such performances as _anything_ here at Hollywood Arts or the Platinum music awards. She's also a girl that I'm sure every guy here wants to be with, am I right?" she says as she nudges the brunette in the ribs.

Tori blushes and stammers, "I'm sure that's not true."

"Well, we're not here to talk about guys," Sam replies. "Tell me, what do you think of your friend Jade here?" She holds out an invisible microphone for her 'guest'.

"Uhh, isn't that pretty much the same thing you asked her?" the brunette questions.

Sam continues to pantomime using the microphone, "Answer the question, please."

Tori's face turns red and she clears her throat, "Well, I like her hair and how she's never afraid to speak her mind. I think she's pretty and I'm really happy she came to try to help me." She gives a warm smile in Jade's direction.

Sam points the camera at herself, "Well, isn't that cute? Obviously, Tori isn't afraid to show her feelings." She crouches near Jade and grabs her cheeks with one hand. "I have a feeling though that the feeling is mutual." She forces the teen to look right at Tori. "Tell me you don't have feelings for this pretty girl right here."

Jade grunts as she's forced to look at her friend. She thinks to herself how she doesn't need to be forced like this as she could look at her all day. "Yeah, Tori is my friend. She's really pretty and has a nice voice and she always treats me like a friend." She blushes from her sudden outburst about what she thought of Tori.

Tori gives a big smile, "Awww, thanks Jade." She wishes she could hug her but her arms are still tightly bound behind her back.

Sam smiles mischievously, "That's what I wanted to hear, 'cause now I think we can put on a show." The two damsels look at each other and then back at the blonde. "As you've seen, I have these two all tied up, they have no way to run, and the doors to the school are chained shut. Now that we all know how they feel about each other, let's let them _show_ us how much they care."

The two teens look at each other, confused looks on their faces. "Uhh, what do you mean 'show'?" Tori asks.

"Why don't you just get to the point?" says Jade impatiently.

Sam smiles once again, "I want you two to kiss each other, right on the lips." She gasps as if she was a member of a studio audience and zooms the camera in to capture the reactions of the girls as she says it.


	8. Chapter 8- The Cavalry Arrives

Both girls' eyes widen and their faces start to turn red at the demand. Tori feels her heart beating faster inside her chest. She looks over at her friend and soaks in her beauty, adding to her excitement. However, inside her head she cursed the blonde for wanting them to do this. As much as she wanted to find out what kissing Jade would feel like, she didn't want to do it for others to see. _"Oh, why couldn't we be somewhere private?"_ the brunette thinks to herself. She realizes she has zoned out and quickly recollects herself. "K-kiss each other?" Tori stammers. "I-I don't think so. You can't make us do that."

Jade speaks up, "Yeah, exactly. We don't have to do that and you can't make us."

Sam laughs, "You're right, I can't make you kiss. I know deep down though you both want it badly. All I have to do is wait for you two to succumb to your feelings and I'll be ready to record the whole show." She walks up to Tori and grabs her around the body, moving her right next to Jade. "Just have to make sure you guys can reach each other." She winks at them before turning around and finding a chair to sit in.

_"Damn it, she's right,"_ Jade thinks to herself. Her heart was racing since the moment the demand was made. She watches as her friend is placed right next to her and feels the girl's arm rub against hers. The black-haired damsel looks over and stares into Tori's eyes. She secretly loved the expressions that she made when she was surprised— how her eyes would grow large and her mouth would hang open the slightest amount— she loved that look more than when she was sad. "So… what do we do?" she asks Tori. "Do we just sit here?"

Tori looks away slightly, "Yeah, of course. I mean, I'm sure you don't want to kiss." Her voice comes out shaky. "We'll just sit here and hope someone else comes to help us." She flips her hair out of her face and looks into the goth's eyes.

Jade sighs, "Yeah, that's pretty much all we can-" Her voice is cut off by her friend's lips pressed against her own. She didn't even see her lunge forward in order to silence her. As surprised as she was at the kiss, Jade was even more surprised that Tori made the first move. _"Does she have the same feelings as me?"_ she thinks to herself as she kisses her back. Her mind is racing as she feels the warmth of the kiss radiate throughout her body.

Tori leans into her friend, losing herself to her fantasy of kissing her one-time enemy. As nice as the kiss with Sam felt, she felt herself become more excited with this one. The brunette slips her tongue into the kiss, wanting to feel even more pleasure.

Jade quickly allows Tori's tongue into her mouth so she can feel its gentle touch. She knew this might be shown to people, but she could think later of how to get the tape. For now, she let herself succumb to the passionate episode without a care that Sam was watching. As much as she was enjoying it, the fact she couldn't reach out and touch Tori was a let-down. However, she could further turn herself on just by struggling due to the crotch-rope in between her legs, so it wasn't all bad.

"Oh yeah, this is great stuff," Sam remarks. "I can't wait to make copies of this." The two girls continue kissing, oblivious to Sam and the rest of the world, even oblivious to the door to the black box theater opening. Beck, Cat, André, and Robbie, with Rex in hand, walk into the theater to see their friends bound up and making out. The group stares for a moment in confusion until they gain their senses.

"What the gravy?!" André exclaims loudly. All the girls in the room look up to see the four of them standing in the doorway. Tori and Jade yell their friends' names as Sam slowly makes her way to the other door of the theater, purse and camera in hand.

"Well, I think I got what I needed. Nice seeing you guys and—". She bolts through the door as hastily as she can as Beck and André give chase. Robbie and Cat rush to the two girls' aid.

Tori smiles and bounces up and down, knowing freedom is moments away but blushing from having been seen kissing Jade by all of her friends. "Thank goodness you guys found us! I've been here since last night and then Jade got tied up earlier too!"

Cat begins to untie Jade as Robbie unties Tori. Rex, still in Robbie's hand, says, "So, how was it?"

Tori laughs and acts ignorant to what they saw. "How was what Rex? Being kidnapped and held against my will? It was awful as you might expect."

Rex shakes his head, "No, I mean the…" Rex starts to make sloppy kissing noises.

"Rex!" shouts Robbie. "Don't be so vulgar. I'm sure they were forced to… kiss." Robbie stammers through the sentence, obviously having enjoyed what he had witnessed.

Jade and Tori answer in unison, "Of course!" Jade continues, "Yeah, why would you think I'd ever kiss Tori?" She regains her usual scowl and indifference to Tori on the outside like a flip of a switch. On the inside though, her heart was still pounding. It only lasted a couple minutes, but she'd have to find some way to share another kiss with her friend.

Cat hugs her best friend Jade after untying her arms and legs. "I'm just glad you two are safe." Tori and Robbie join the hug, making Jade groan from all the love in the room.

Beck and André return to the theater with Sam in their grasps. They force her onto her knees on the stage in front of the rest of the group while still holding her arms, effectively subduing her.

"So you wanna tell us why you kidnapped our friends?" Beck demands.

"I wanna know how you even got inside!" Sam shouts. "I had my guys chain the doors and…" She stops and thinks. "Those losers must have taken the locks! I'm gonna kill them." She struggles against the boys' grip on her, but she can't gain leverage while on her knees.

Jade walks up and snatches the camera from Sam's purse. She takes out the memory card, drops it to the ground and stomps it repeatedly, shattering it into pieces. "Now you have no proof of what happened here."

"Yeah psycho!" Cat adds. She immediately gets behind Jade a little to protect herself, not being one to show anger usually.

Sam laughs, "I may not have camera proof anymore, but you two will never forget what you did with each other. I'll take that as a small victory."

Jade growls and starts to charge at Sam in anger, but her friends are able to stop her.

Tori frowns and kneels in front of Sam so that she's face to face with her. "You're just an angry, hateful girl aren't you?" She stands up with her hands on her hips and smiles in Jade's direction. "I think you deserve a taste of your own medicine." Jade smiles in agreement.

Sam's eyes widen, "Ok, I'm sorry for what I did, but if you can forgive me and let me go, I'll just text Carly and her brother Spencer, they'll pick me up and I'll leave you guys alone from now on."

The members of the group look towards Tori and Jade. "What do you guys think?" Robbie asks. "Seeing as she tortured you guys, it's up to you."

Tori and Jade look at each other and smile again. "So Carly will come and pick you up when you text her, huh?" Tori asks with a smirk.

"We'll let you text them," Jade adds. "But first, let's go outside." Tori and Jade walk towards the doors. Beck and André lift Sam roughly off the ground and follow them outside with Robbie and Cat following close behind.

Outside Hollywood Arts, the group goes to where the students eat lunch during the week. The grounds are littered with lunch tables and a high-rise stage where outdoor concerts are often performed. Jade motions to Beck and André, "Put her back to one of the poles over there," as she points to one of the poles that holds up the high-rise stage.

Sam grunts and struggles as she is placed there by the two boys. "I don't like where this is going," Sam says nervously.

"Oh, but we do!" Tori exclaims as she and Jade walk towards her, both holding rolls of duct tape. The boys cross Sam's wrists behind the pole and Jade starts to wrap a copious amount of it around them. Tori starts wrapping up her thighs and also wraps her thighs to the pole, thoroughly securing them. Tori also wraps up her lower legs and ankles, securing them to the pole in similar fashion. Jade spends a bit of time and tape wrapping it around Sam's body, pinning her arms down and taping her body to the pole as well, preventing her from moving around.

Sam struggles defiantly, causing her breasts to move around suggestively. She growls at the group who are just looking at her and laughing. "Very funny, you got your revenge. Now let me go."

Tori pulls out a pen and a piece of paper from her own purse. "Cat, write this down for me: Dear Carly, sorry we couldn't see you but we did see Sam after she kidnapped me against my will. Maybe you can keep her on a leash." Tori raises an eyebrow and smirks at Sam as she says this. Sam just rolls her eyes and struggles in her bonds. "Hope everything's great. Keep in touch. I hope you understand we had to do this for her own good. Love, Tori." Tori grabs the note from Cat and reads it over before using a strip of tape to pin it onto Sam's stomach. She turns to Jade, "Will you shut her up for us?"

"Absolutely." Jade pulls out the black ballgag she was silenced with earlier. "Open wide," she says with a serious tone. Before Sam has a chance to say anything, Tori pinches her nose shut, causing her to open her mouth. Jade shoves the large gag into Sam's mouth and tightens it behind her head. "That's more like it," she says mockingly in the same tone Sam said it earlier.

Sam moans, grunts, and struggles futilely against her bonds. Tori then takes the blonde's phone and texts Carly to pick her up. "Have fun Sam. Maybe this will teach you not to mess with us anymore," Tori says confidently having gained the upper hand. The group then walks towards their cars, leaving the now trussed up Sam alone, waiting to be picked up by her friend.


End file.
